Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology generally refers to small tags comprising a data circuit (e.g., a semiconductor chip) in electrical communication with at least one antenna, wherein information encoded in the data circuit can be transmitted wirelessly to an external reader. RFID tags that may be passive (requiring no internal power supply, but relying on energy received from a radiofrequency source via the antenna in order to function and transmit a signal) or active (containing a battery as a power source). RFID circuits may operate with dipole antennas or may be inductively coupled (e.g., comprising coil antennas) or operate in other known ways (e.g., electrically coupled with electrodes. Such tags may be embedded in or attached to a product or material to convey information that may be read by a reader. Generally, RFID tags (also known as smart tags) include a data circuit and an antenna. In particular, smart tags may include a semiconductor, a coiled, etched, or stamped antenna, a capacitor, and a substrate on which the components are mounted or embedded. A protective covering may be used to encapsulate and seal the substrate. Principles of RFID design are given by Klaus Finkenzeller, RFID Handbook (West Sussex, England: John Wiley and Sons, 2003), particularly pages 1-59.
In general, RFID systems include readers and tags in which the tags generate an electromagnetic response to an electronic signal from a reader. The response signal is read by the reader, typically with a readable range on the order of a few feet for passive tags, though broader or narrower ranges are possible. The signal generated by the tag includes information (e.g., an electronic product code) that identifies the tag or the article comprising the tag.
RFID tags are expected to become ubiquitous in future products, and are already being implemented in some supply chains for tracking products. However, existing systems do not use RFID tags to ensure the proper loading or orientation of products and packaging.
Further, a major roadblock to the commercial implementation of RFID technology has been consumer privacy. Public fears about the potential misuse of the information that could be obtained by tracking purchases with RFID have resulted in delays in several efforts to implement RFID. Existing systems, however, fail to deactivate an RFID tag mechanically and reversibly while retaining the consumer benefits associated with RFID technology. Further, existing technology lacks a means for allowing a user to control when an RFID-enabled device may be scanned by others to reduce the risk of hacking or misuse of sensitive information.
The need for personal control over RFID access is highlighted by recent concerns about “RFID hacking,” in which a third party equipped with an RFID scanner can read information contained in RFID tags belonging to a person. This can include RFID information in RFID-enabled passports, in security documents, in RFID-enabled credit cards, in RFID-enabled cell phones, RFID fobs or RFID-enabled smart cards used to access an account or make charges to an account, etc. Existing technology lacks a simple, convenient, and/or inexpensive means for allowing a user to control when an RFID-enabled device may be scanned by others to reduce the risk of hacking or misuse of sensitive information.